


Feathers

by LoWritesThings



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode 1.07, Hint of Deckerstar, One Shot, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoWritesThings/pseuds/LoWritesThings
Summary: Gorgeous, he thinks, trying to look at them through the detective’s eyes. He imagines for just one second what it might be like, her seeing his wings when they’d still been attached to his back. Would the word still apply? Would there be the same sort of wonder in her eyes that he sees now?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble set in episode 1.07 “Wingman.” I just binged this show in about two days and am rewatching it and this moment just stuck out to me so I thought I’d try to write a little something. Thanks for your time!

“They’re gorgeous,” she breathes, like she believes they’re real, like she believes _him_ , and Lucifer’s hands clench and flex at his sides. Chloe shifts to get a better look, and he breathes in the scent of her shampoo before he reminds himself that he needs to stay focused here. Amenadiel’s depthless eyes flick his way, too perceptive for comfort, and Lucifer’s lips quirk into an annoyed expression before he looks back to the wings.

They’re just as he remembered them. The sight of them makes him feel everything and nothing all at once, an ache that he’s somehow detached from, present but far away. They’re so _bright,_ brighter than all his brothers’, perhaps a nod to his name—to the _Lightbringer_ —someone worthy even of the detective, but lost long ago.

He’ll burn them, he decides. Too dangerous to keep them around. Too—dare he even think it— _tempting._ Not that he wants to go back to Hell, but sometimes he remembers flying and that _is_ a pleasure.

 _Gorgeous,_ he thinks, trying to look at them through the detective’s eyes. He imagines for just one second what it might be like, her seeing them when they’d still been attached to his back. Would the word still apply? Would there be the same sort of wonder in her eyes that he sees now?

He shakes himself out of his appallingly self-indulgent imaginings and glances to Amenadiel. There’s no point wanting what he can’t have. It’s time to go after what he _can._


End file.
